


Late Night Escapade

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Koliro drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pool Sex, They/Them Pronouns Kolivan, Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: The Humans were diurnal by nature, a fact that Kolivan still found quite odd, though some of the Paladins did stay up way past their bedtime. Usually, it was Coran, puttering away to keep the Castle stay in shape and fully functional. Sometimes, it was Pidge, tinkering down in the Green Lion’s hangar.Tonight, it was Shiro, who pulled Kolivan along for a late night escapade.





	Late Night Escapade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itbepansam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/gifts).



> please listen to [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=0XZJ5mD6nSU) while reading.

The Castle was quiet at night, with most of its inhabitants deep in what hopefully was peaceful sleep. 

 

The Humans were diurnal by nature, a fact that Kolivan still found quite odd, though some of the Paladins did stay up way past their bedtime. Usually, it was Coran, puttering away to keep the Castle stay in shape and fully functional. Sometimes, it was Pidge, tinkering down in the Green Lion’s hangar. 

 

Tonight, it was Shiro, who pulled Kolivan along for a late night escapade.

 

“I finally figured out the pool— don’t tell the others”, Shiro said when both of them reached level five. Kolivan had their fingers intertwined with Shiro’s— they were smaller and more delicate, if peppered with callouses, and Kolivan was afraid that they would be crushed in their larger hand.

 

“A pool”, Kolivan echoed. “What it’s for?”

 

Shiro turned briefly and gave Kolivan an odd look. “For swimming? You never swam before?”

 

“I did, on occasion”, Kolivan answered. “Whenever I have the chance to unwind, I go to an uninhabited planet to hike and swim.”

 

“Wait,  _ really? _ ” Shiro blinked. “Okay, now you really should take me for a hike sometimes.”

 

Kolivan gave Shiro a small smile. “One day, perhaps.”

 

Shiro returned their smile. 

 

Soon, both of them reached their destination.

 

The pool was upside down, Kolivan noted with utter confusion. Not only that, the room itself was  _ bigger _ than they expected, with lavish decorations befitting only to royalty. It seemed so… unnecessarily luxurious, with all those resources and space that could be used for something else. 

 

Kolivan still didn’t understand why the Alteans felt the need to put a pool inside the Castleship— apparently, one large enough to be swimmed in. But when they turned, just in time to see Shiro began to strip off, their mind went blank almost immediately.

 

Shiro was clearly putting on a show, stripping layer after layer of his clothes while giving Kolivan a coy look. He  _ knew _ what he was doing, knew how much this affected them. As he began to slowly unzip his undersuit, so  _ painfully _ slowly, Kolivan’s fingers itched to reach over and rip the fabric to shreds. 

 

“You’re killing me”, Kolivan groaned and Shiro merely  _ laughed _ at their obvious misery.

 

“Then strip off. You’re too overdressed for a pool party.”

 

Kolivan finished undressing in record time, before following Shiro to the panel at the base of one of the pillars supporting the upside-down pool. Shiro glanced their way and wiggled his butt temptingly. Lust stirred in their gut, Kolivan didn't even hesitate to give Shiro's buttcheek a good smack. Shiro yelped and shot a scandalized look.

 

At least, Shiro already stopped feeling self-conscious about his body. It took Kolivan a  _ very _ long time to help him regain his body confidence. Shiro had showed a big improvement and Kolivan couldn’t help but feel immense pride welling in their chest.

 

Shiro fiddled with the panels, making the water to float down from the ceiling— Kolivan really wanted to know how it worked. Altean tech seemed so excessive yet elegant at the same time and it was just so…  _ intriguing _ .

 

But then the water glowed dimly, bathing Shiro in soft blue light and made his silhouette even more alluring— and Kolivan moved, almost on autopilot.

 

Arms sliding around his torso, they gave the top of Shiro’s head long nuzzling. His furless skin felt oddly soft,  _ alien _ . Even the seemingly hairless Galra still had coarse fur on their skin. That wasn’t the case with Humans, apparently.

 

At their touch, Shiro turned his head, tilting it slightly so he could press a gentle kiss to Kolivan’s lips. His hand reached to their mane, fingers sinking into the fur to give him a better grip. Kolivan bent slightly and opened their mouth, allowing Shiro’s tongue to slip in.

 

His Human tongue, too, felt strange against their own, and Kolivan still felt a twinge of fear that they might accidentally hurt Shiro in the heat of their kiss. It didn’t happen, not this time, and the next, Shiro pulled away. His lips glistened deliciously— Kolivan pressed in for another kiss, and Shiro’s eyes fell shut as he moaned.

 

Slowly, Shiro walked backwards, pulling Kolivan into the floating water. Both their bodies sank with a  _ bloop _ , and—  _ huh _ .

 

They could breathe perfectly fine in the water.

 

It was the oddest sensation, in Kolivan’s opinion— they had traveled the Universe and encountered odd alien phenomenon and technology. But still, they had never encountered something like  _ this  _ before.

 

They  _ knew _ that they were underwater. Water pressed all around their bodies and there was that feeling like they were in zero gravity chamber. But they could  _ breathe _ , despite all this, as if the water was made out of air.

 

Kolivan’s face had to show their utter  _ bewilderment _ , because then Shiro laughed and air bubbles came out of his mouth. When he kicked his legs and swam to the surface, Kolivan followed.

 

“Your  _ face _ , oh my  _ gosh! _ ” Shiro laughed, as soon as they broke the surface. “I take it that the Galra don’t have anything like weird Altean pool?”

 

“Bathing pools? Yes, we have those.  _ Breathable _ water? Not in my life I’ve seen it, no”, Kolivan replied with a pout.

 

“Well, you’ve seen it now”, Shiro said as he swam closer to Kolivan, his arms circling around their neck and his naked torso pressing against theirs.

 

Droplets of water clung to his dark lashes like tiny little crystals, the soft glow from the water making him look absolutely  _ ethereal _ . Kolivan leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Shiro’s eyelid. 

 

“You’re so beautiful”, they breathed out— because he  _ was _ . Kolivan was no longer devout, not since the day they deserted the Empire, but deep down, they still thanked Mother Universe every day for bestowing such beautiful, strong, and kind mate to them.

 

“Mmm… could say the same with you”, Shiro smiled, almost shyly. “Can we have sex?”

 

Kolivan blinked slowly. “In here?”

 

Not that they had any problem with that.

 

“We don’t have to if you don’t wanna”, Shiro said, pressing his forehead against theirs. “But this is the closest I can get to having sex in zero gravity and I really,  _ really _ want to try that.”

 

Kolivan let out a chuff that surprised even themself— Shiro’s admission had been so honest, so  _ open _ , and… well. Who were they to deny their mate from his sexual fantasy?

 

“Very well”, they nodded, cupping Shiro’s cheeks in their palms, so gently as if afraid that he would break. “But you follow my lead, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Shiro stared at them for a long while, before giving them knowing look. “You kinky jerk, you tried zero gravity sex before,  _ huh? _ ”

 

“Mmm. Once or twice.” A smirk pulled on Kolivan’s lips. “It was… a novel experience.”

 

Shiro splashed Kolivan’s face again, laughing, joyous and free. Kolivan dove underwater to avoid getting splashed more, but then Shiro tackled them. Both of them wrestled for a while until Kolivan pulled themself and Shiro back to the surface, their arms around each others.

 

Almost immediately, Shiro’s lips were back on theirs once again, hungry and intent on devouring them. He pressed his groin against theirs, rocking slightly and pulling a groan out of Kolivan’s lips. Grabbing a fistful of Shiro’s hair, Kolivan tipped his head back and went to nuzzle his pale, scar-ridden neck.

 

“You are a menace”, they growled out. Shiro laughed breathlessly in reply.

 

“How are we gonna do this?” he asked, fingers carding through Kolivan’s mane. They let out a deep rumble in their chest before answering.

 

“It’ll be easier if I penetrate you due to my versatility.”

 

“And because I have less chance for me to get pregnant”, Shiro snorted.

 

“That too.” Remembering something, they added, “Since we can't communicate verbally underwater, we need nonverbal safe word. If you want me to stop, tap any part of me three times, and I'll stop.”

 

“Gotcha.”

 

Satisfied, Kolivan took Shiro underwater and pressed his smaller body close to theirs. Shiro dove in for another kiss, fingers skimming downwards as they found the slit under Kolivan’s birth-pouch. Deftly, Shiro coaxed the hardness out of its sheath, and Kolivan could only groan into the kiss, which was turned into air bubbles.

 

When Shiro guided Kolivan’s hardness into his folds, he stared back at them with such openness that would make their knees weak, had they were not submerged underwater. Their length went in, bit by bit, and Kolivan could only watch,  _ mesmerized _ —still, even after several times they’d been doing this before—as Shiro’s face twisted with absolute pleasure.

 

The heat inside Shiro’s folds was  _ heavenly _ , a stark contrast with the cool water all around them. It took everything in them not to  _ ravish _ him immediately— no, Kolivan wanted Shiro to set up his own pace. When Shiro finally gave a nod, so trusting, so  _ loving _ , Kolivan buried their face at the crook of his neck and let their hardness to slither in deeper, thrusting in and out to find its own pleasure.

 

Shiro clutched at them  _ tighter _ , his folds contracting around their hardness, and he came with a silent scream. Kolivan broke the hug only to see his hazy eyes fluttering open and he was—

 

— Shiro was a force of nature, sublime and undaunting. A stormy planet that was so breathtakingly beautiful when seen from the safe distance, but could tear ships asunder if they could not navigate their way inside. His fortitude was absolutely admirable, and his sense of justice unwavering. 

 

Yet, it was his  _ kindness _ that had drawn Kolivan in, like a space object getting caught in his gravitational field.

 

Kolivan thrusted faster, harder, chasing their own pleasure yet also determined to bring more for their dearest  _ mate _ . When Shiro came the second time, the force of his orgasm brought Kolivan to theirs, his walls clenching so unbearably  _ tight _ .

 

Both of them were still floating free, still clutching onto each other, even after Kolivan pulled out their length back into its sheath. Shiro rested his head on Kolivan’s chest, legs locking around their waist, and Kolivan lazily kicked their legs and swam around for a little bit, eyes staring up— or rather,  _ down _ . 

 

The breathable water still felt weird, no matter what. Unnatural.

  
But when Shiro lazily stroke the fur on their back, blunt nails scratching soothingly, Kolivan found that they didn’t mind  _ at all _ .

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on [tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/), you guys ❤️


End file.
